Our friendship
by i1976
Summary: A moonshiner, son of moonshiner. A cop, son of moonshiner. They were close friends, but how to be still friends when one of them decides to cross the line separating moonshiners and Law? Why did Enos decide to become a cop, and how did Luke react to his best friend's decision?


_For the ones who're reading "Shattered", yeah, the fight between Enos and Luke because of Enos' decision to become a cop is "summed up" in the chapter "Water's circles". When I wrote that chapater I was planning to add, at some point, that fight as a long flash-back, but along the story I've decided to put this idea aside (there's no need of this long flashback). So, if while you're reading this story, you start to wonder where you already read this idea... you're right, you already read a hint of it in "Shattered"._

_For the ones who aren't reading "Shattered", there's NO need to read it in order to read this one-shot, 'cause it stands alone._

_For everybody: I usually write of Enos and Daisy, but lately I'm enjoying to try to explore not just Enos/Daisy relationship but also Enos/Luke/Bo/uncle Jesse one. This one shot is centered on Luke and Enos (though at the end... uh, you'll see), and I hope I'm not going to disappoint Luke's fans. Any hint is welcome about Luke's characterization, in order to write better and better about him in the future._

* * *

**OUR FRIENDSHIP**

_Hazzard, 1970_

"WHAT? You're kidding, Enos, aren't you?" Luke's blue eyes stared into Enos' evasive eyes.

17 year old Luke clenched his fists, trying to control his impulse to hit his best friend… no, no more his best friend, Enos couldn't be anymore his best friend, and he'd have liked to punch him, but he couldn't, "Police Academy?" Luke whistled, controlling his rage, "Are you goin' to the Police Academy? Are you goin' to become a… cop?" In the word _cop _all his repressed rage.

A cop, his best friend was going to become a cop. The son of a moonshiner, the son of uncle Jesse's best friend: a cop. How many times did Enos sleep at the farm as his dad ran moonshine with uncle Jesse? How many times did Thomas Strate run moonshine with the Dukes?

"Your father was a moonshiner, you're betraying your father, Enos!" clenching his fists, Luke had a step toward Enos, "and you're betraying ME! And Bo and Daisy, too!" he pointed at 12 year old Bo and 14 year old Daisy, in their eyes confusion, fear and sadness because of that unexpected fight.

His baseball hat in his hands, Enos stayed silent, his eyes down until Luke mentioned Thomas Strate, "I'm not betraying my daddy, Luke," he looked into Luke's eyes for the first time since the beginning of that quarrel, "and I'm not betraying you. My dad always told me to find an honest job, to become a respectable man. He wasn't happy 'bout me bein' a moonshiner."

"OK! And an honest job is just bein' a cop? Do you want to find an honest job? OK, go to Davenport's garage. Cooter's dad can teach you to bein' a mechanic, and you can work at the Garage, with Coot," Luke smiled, hoping he was going to convince Enos to follow his advice as many times in the past, "if the problem is just not bein' a moonshiner, well, you can be a lot of things. You can choose a lot of other things beside bein' a cop. I can help you to find a good job, if you don't want to be a moonshiner."

Enos looked down at the ground, averting his eyes from Luke and so escaping from his friend's power of persuasion, "I know… but… I… WANT to be a cop", a sudden self-confidence in Enos' voice as he raised his eyes glancing at Luke before to look down again at the ground, "I really want to be a cop, you may think is strange… but it is what I want to be," fidgeting with his baseball hat, Enos smiled shyly, a dreaming and sad smile, "and I don't want to fight with you 'bout it."

"WANT? Do you WANT to become a cop?" the smile faded on Luke's face, and with the smile also his hope to convince Enos to forget that silly idea, "So, I suppose you're goin' to arrest me, or uncle Jesse, since we are moonshiners," Luke folded his arms raising his chin and half-closing his eyes, "and you're goin' to catch us, maybe killing us during a chase the same way Feds killed Bo's, Daisy's and my parents."

Luke's final words hit Enos worse than a slap, "You can't blame me and my decision of your parents' death, Luke," Enos' voice cracked as he was going to cry, "Bein' a cop doesn't mean forgetting our friendship. Yeah, I'm goin' to chase you, if I'm asked to do it, but… I'll also help you if you need to it, thanks to my uniform."

"Thanks to your…," Luke scoffed, "uniform," shaking his head, "I can't believe we're talking about it. You… a cop?" he rubbed his face, exasperated.

"I'm not here to ask your permission, Luke. I'm here just to tell you I'm goin' to leave Hazzard next week, to go to Police Academy. It's something I've decided some time ago, but… I didn't want to tell it to you 'cause I knew you had react this way, and you're reacting as I feared," Enos' voice was soft, his eyes still looking at the ground, "I hope that, some day or another, you're goin' to accept this decision."

"No! I won't accept it, not now and not in the future. You aren't my friend any more, Enos. And beside, you aren't goin' to catch me 'cause you're a bad driver. I'll find the best car ever to run away from you and from Feds. I'll be your enemy and you'll be mine," swallowing against the lump in his throat, Luke stormed inside the farm despite the call from uncle Jesse, who was standing in front of the barn looking at the scene but deciding not to interfere; before entering the farm, Luke glanced at his uncle walking to Bo and Daisy, both shocked because of that fight, and hugging them, and he glanced at Enos too, realizing he was crying, but he had no pity for him: it was his fault, HE decided to become a cop and HE was going to face the consequences of it.

Luke and Enos fighting: Daisy couldn't believe it was happening. Enos and Luke were close friends, and Enos was a close friend of her too, not just a friend but also the first boy showing her more than a simple friendship but a sweet and shy affection flattering her. Enos was always at the farm, around Luke, Bo and Cooter, and around her.

In that moment, Daisy hated both Luke and Enos: she hated Enos because of his decision to become a cop (she agreed with Luke's words and his talking of a betrayal. Why a cop?), and she hated Luke because of his decision to break his friendship with Enos (was it so impossible, having a cop as friend? Enos was Enos, uniform or not uniform: was it so difficult to understand it?). In her mind just confusion and rage.

Bo was even more confused than Daisy. He was still a child, 12 year old, looking at Luke, Enos and Cooter as adults, eager to reach them and to take part of that male friendship; he hated when Luke told him "you're still a child, Bo," brushing him off and keeping on his adult talking with Cooter and Enos. He was eager to grow old in order to take part of any talking between Luke, Cooter and Enos; he was eager to grow old in order to learn to drive a car, taking part of their races.

In that moment, Bo was just confused and sad, unable to hate Luke (he was his older cousin, more like a big brother to him) and unable to hate Enos (he was a close friend, always kind to him, and always funny).

Uncle Jesse hugged Bo and Daisy, "Luke is goin' to understand he's wrong, he's a good guy but actually he isn't mature enough to understand that Enos is Enos, no matter what his job is."

The white bearded patriarch, after his hug to Bo and Daisy, walked to Enos who was wiping his tears with his right arm.

"I'm not betraying you, uncle Jesse. Please, believe me," the young boy looked into the older man's eyes, "I want to become a cop 'cause I want to become an honest and respectable man, as my daddy asked me, and I want to help people. A cop isn't just someone who runs after moonshiners, but also someone who can help honest people from … a lot of things… Bein' the son of a moonshiner I learnt to take part of chases, and to use fire-arms. So, for me it's easier to become a cop than to become a doctor, or a mechanic, or a confectioner; beside, mechanics and confectioners don't help people the way I mean, and… in order to become a doctor… possum on a gum bush, uncle Jesse, I like to read just cars' magazines and comics!"

Uncle Jesse smiled at that honest and meaningful but somehow weird talking (Enos' style), "I understand your decision, Enos. I don't think of it as a betrayal. I know it's a good choice: an honest cop is a respectable man, someone to trust, and yeah, you learnt a lot of things from your father and from moonshiners… things useful for a cop, you're right," uncle Jesse had a brief laugh, "and if, after the Police Academy, you're goin' to be the new Deputy here, I think it could be a great thing, especially after J.D. Hogg became the County Commissioner. Hazzard needs a honest deputy," the man rested his hands on Enos' shoulders, "Go and become what you want to, but don't forget where you come from, don't forget your principles and don't forget your friends. You can be both an honest cop and our friend."

"Luke don't understand it," Enos looked down at his hands, still fidgeting with his hat.

"Luke is goin' to understand it, don't worry. He's a clever and wise guy, and he isn't goin' to forget you're his best friend, despite his words. Unfortunately, cops for him are just the Feds responsible of his parents' death, and he can't see anything else but uniformed men chasing moonshiners. He needs some time to understand your point of view and your desire, maybe a lot of time, but trust his heart, Enos, 'cause Luke has a big heart."

Enos nodded whereas Bo and Daisy had a deep sigh, hoping, from the bottom of their heart, uncle Jesse was right as usual.

The week after the fight, Enos left Hazzard, no words between him and Luke during that week, no meeting and no good-bye: one of the most ravaging week at the farm, with Luke in his worst's mood, in his mind still that betrayal, or what he kept on thinking as a betrayal despite uncle Jesse's best attempts to explain him Enos' reasons.

No letters or calls at the farm from Enos during his staying at the Police Academy, his attempt to avoid any other possible fight with Luke, despite his desire to talk to people he thought of as a family. Day by day, Enos chocked his desire to call the farm, not just 'cause he wanted to avoid Luke, but also 'cause he didn't want to be responsible of a fight between his friends: he didn't want to put Bo and Daisy in the difficult position to choose between him and Luke… a final choice he already knew, anyway, but a choice that would have brought a lot of fights with it and a final weakening of Dukes' bond.

During Enos' staying at the Police Academy, Luke wondered why he didn't call the farm: he didn't want to have another fight with his friend (no, he wasn't his friend anymore), but he knew Bo and Daisy wanted to hear news from Enos. Despite his fight with Enos, he was sad because of Daisy's and Bo's confusion, and, for his younger cousins' sake, he'd have chocked his pride and sense of betrayal, avoiding to lay on them his rage: if they liked to talk to Enos, they could talk to him. But, deep in his heart, Luke wondered how he'd have reacted looking at his cousins being so friends with Enos: was he so sure he wouldn't have laid on them his rage?

No calls from Enos, and Bo and Daisy were both sad and glad of it. They want to talk to him, knowing how the Police Academy was and knowing if he was fine, but they were also scared about Luke's possible reaction at their talking to Enos: they didn't want to find themselves in the awkward position to choose between Enos and Luke 'cause, though their decision was expected (family is family), after that decision their relationship with Luke would have changed forever, they would have blamed Luke of that broken friendship and their family would have been weakened by that underground and creeping disappointment.

Vietnam wiped away everything: Luke reached the Marines, spending several years far away from home and family, praying every night, under that stranger sky, to come back safe and sound, and recalling everyone (family and friends) with a burning sense of loss. In that stranger Country he realized he missed not just his family and his friend Cooter, but also Enos: he still thought of Enos as a friend. In that stranger Country he realized the sense of wearing a uniform, and so Enos' choice.

During Luke's staying in Vietnam, Enos prayed for his friend's safeness, calling the farm and asking about Luke to uncle Jesse.

When Luke finally came back from Vietnam, Enos was already Hazzard's deputy. When Enos arrived at the farm to meet Luke, the two old friends looked into each other eyes, whereas Bo, Daisy and uncle Jesse held their breath.

"I'm glad to see you, Luke," Enos took his hat off, fidgeting with it, his eyes down at the floor.

"And I too am glad to see you, buddy, though you sucks with that uniform on. You nearly look like a respectable man and not like that goofy boy I recall."

Enos raised his eyes, looking with surprise at Luke and trying to understand if he was joking or if he was still angry, but the smile on Luke's face was a clear answer to his doubts.

When, months later, Luke and Bo (Bo no more a child but a young man) were sentenced to probation and Enos took his part in their arrest, fortunately Luke didn't blame Enos of it, respecting his doing his duty, and, along the years, uncle Jesse's wise words about the importance of having a friend inside the Law became true: Enos was their eyes and ears in the Hazzard corrupted Law, sometimes voluntarily and sometimes involuntarily (but with Enos was difficult to understand what's the limit between voluntarily and involuntarily), and that sort of strange balance between being friends and foes started (Enos trying to help Dukes against Boss' schemes, knowing they were innocent, Boss taking advantage of Enos' naivety and sense of duty, and Dukes trying to avoid Enos had troubles with Rosco and Boss, along numberless shucks and jives, chases and arrests). Enos was by the Dukes' side when they needed him, and the Dukes were by Enos' side when he needed them, year after year, adventure after adventure.

* * *

_Hazzard, 1986_

Luke rested his arm on Enos' shoulders and patted gently on Enos' belly, in a confidential and friendly way, men's way, as many other times in the past, and as many other times in the past Enos blushed.

From the kitchen window, Daisy looked at them, sighing and smiling at the same time, "Luke is still teasing Enos. Probably 'bout… things that aren't Luke's business."

"It's really easy to make Enos' blush, Daisy, you should know it," Bo winked at his older cousin, "I guess Luke is asking Enos 'bout your first night as husband and wife. Doc Appleby's cure worked, otherwise Enos would bein' scratching himself because of the hives, right now."

"Oh please, Bo," Daisy blushed and opened the kitchen's door, "Luke, stop annoying Enos, come in and help me to set the table. And you, Enos, go to the barn and call uncle Jesse, the dinner is almost ready," her hands on her hips, "Hurry up." Her nearly wedding with Enos, its postponing because of Enos' hives and the following months spent waiting for Enos asking her again to marry him, months spent also to let her family get used to that wedding and to her real feelings (never expressed 'til then) for Enos, was still a major rumor in town and an easy and funny (loving and not teasing) joke at the farm.

Luke looked at Enos with an amused smile, "You've wanted her, and now she's your wife, buddy. Be patient with her, and don't be afraid of flying frying-pans."

Enos looked at Daisy with his dreamy smile, "Yeah… my wife…"

Luke shook his head and snapped his fingers in front of Enos' face, making him start and waking him up from his dreamy state, "Enos… buddy, wake up and go to the barn to call uncle Jesse."

"Barn… uh… yeah… uncle Jesse…" Enos sighed, still that dreamy smile on his face.

The two friends, now cousins-in-law, looked at each other and laughed, then they walked to the farm.


End file.
